Trying To Catch The One That Hates You
by Sminime
Summary: Mikan had to leave Alice Academy and after 5 years she returns. Whilst she was gone, she had too much time to contemplate how she feels about Natsume. Since they parted on a bad note, it left a rather negative affect on her. A story following Mikan and Natsumes life as they fight for their love. Will be longish series NatsuMikan and HotaRuka 3 R&R
1. When We Were Younger

**Mikan's POV**

'Yes, okay, I understand. Yes. Thank you.' I sighed whilst putting down the phone. Narumi-Sensei looked at me after realizing I was finished.

'How'd it go?' He asked, genuinely concerned. I smiled at him; after all, he was like a kind older brother to me.

'I'm going home!' I cheerfully said. He didn't seem very convinced by my happy answer, but in all honesty, I wasn't sure either, whether I'm happy or sad about the fact I'm going home. I know I've only been at Alice Academy for a year, but it really feels like home now. And all the friends I'd made, like Ruka, Yu – also known as Class Rep or Linchou, Nonoko and Anna. I'd even miss Natsume, I'm pretty sure he doesn't hate me as much as he used to - which is good… Although, I still think he'll be slightly relieved I'm leaving… Oh no, I'm going to be leaving Hotaru as well! I'm going to miss her so much…

'Well, I'm sure when your grandpa gets better, you could come back to Alice Academy.' He smiled reassuringly at me.

'Narumi-Sensei… You're so nice' I said before I run-jump-hugged him – my special signature move. He just laughed and hugged me back before lifting me up and spinning around. 'Hehehe, faster! Faster!'

As the spinning came to a stop, Narumi-sensei froze once he saw him. I looked over to where his gaze ended, only to see the one and only – Natsume, glaring at…Narumi-Sensei. Narumi-Sensei gently and slowly put me down before running away. I just stood there watching him running like his life depended on it - c'mon, he's not that scary Narumi-sensei I thought to myself while pouting. After Narumi-Sensei had vanished from view, I turned around to face Natsume, who was now only a few steps away from me.

He smirked, and suddenly I was surrounded by fire. Gasping as I fell down from the surprise of the sudden flames. He only laughed harder. Even though I'm used to this, knowing soon I won't be able to see him, I tasted the familiar taste of salt. Great, I'm crying. I tried putting on a bold face before looking up at him.

**Natsume's POV**

I was having an averagely average day. Just walking around. I had previously lost that annoying girl, Sumire. God she's about as annoying as they can get. Seriously! As I was walking down the hall of which the phones you can use to call reception only, my eyes instantly spotted a certain girl. She was currently laughing her ass off whilst being held in the air by that annoying teacher Narumi who was currently spinning her around. I just stood there, glaring at him, or her. Whichever, I don't really mind since I don't really like either of them. Then why are you still here? If you really didn't like her, you wouldn't be waiting here for her to see you. I quickly pushed that thought away.

Once he slowly stopped spinning her around he finally saw me. His face lost color, and he slowly started putting a confused Mikan down. After about 3 seconds he was running away as fast as he could. Mikan just stood there watching him; I took this chance to get closer to her. She turned around after he was out of sight. Just having her this close to me makes me get annoyed. Her stupid hairstyle: **that you know really suits her**. Her annoying smile: **that you love seeing**. And how she always gets upset over the smallest things: **only because you're always such a dick to her**.

Okay, I seriously need to get checked up. Those thoughts are getting on my nerves. Irritated, I took it out on her, flames rose all around her. She gasped before falling over. She fell silent for a few seconds. Before she looked up at me, teary eyes. She didn't move, she just stayed down, her gaze fixed on mine. This isn't the normal "Happy-Go-Lucky" girl I know. Not that I should care, I mean, she's the most pathetic girl I know. She's already 11 years old, yet she still cries her eyes out from just grazing her knee. After a while, she stood up, and walked away from me.

**That was the last time I saw Mikan Sakura.**


	2. Everyone I'm Back

**Narumi-Sensei's POV**

I was on my way to pick up Mikan Sakura, her grandfather was finally 100% again, or at least as close as an old man can get, after 5years. Of which no one had seen or heard from Mikan.

After she left, Natsume slowly started changing back into how he first was before she came to the Academy. People who knew of how Natsume felt - or feels, who knows if he still likes her, weren't all that surprised, unlike those who had no idea of his emotions – such as himself, didn't really know how to take the 'sudden' change. I feel slightly sorry for him, the poor kid. Hotaru took it worse then I'd thought she would. No one knew Mikan was leaving, just as no one knows she's coming back. However, slowly everyone got used to it, they all missed her dearly but somehow they could carry on.

I do hope Mikan's prepared to come back and leave her grandfather; considering we're rather close to her house now. She was such a cute kid; I can't help but worry about her. She's probably unbelievably gorgeous now, not that how she looks affects me or anything… Haha…ha… If Natsume 'heard' me think that, I think I'd have to move county. That boy is the jealous type after all. Poor Mikan, not knowing what her beauty will-

'Narumi-Sensei~' Was the last thing I heard before getting attacked by a girl I'm hoping to be Mikan. Wait, when the hell did we arrive?!

'Mikan~! My how you've grown!' I said whilst she pulled out of the embrace. She just smiled at me, before calling out good-bye to her grandfather and closing the car door.

Now that I get a good look at her, she has grown. Her hair was longer – about waist length, and she was wearing it out instead of those cute little pigtails she used to always wear. She looked a lot more mature – well, she is 16 years old now. And because I am her teacher, lets just say Natsume will really like what he'll see.

'So Mikan, excited to see everyone again?' I asked, trying to get a conversation going.

'Yup! I can't believe it's been 5 years already~ Time sure flies…' She answered happily, whilst staring out the window.

'Who are you most excited to see?' I paused before adding, 'possibly a certain boy with black hair and crimson red eyes?' Okay, NOT the best thing I could of said, she caught on straight away as to whom I meant, and her mood went totally bad. I waited for a while. No answer. I mentally sighed, poor Natsume… but in a way, he does deserve this. Plus, a little challenge is always good, right?

**Mikan's POV**

I was standing next to the road with grandfather, waiting for Narumi-Sensei. I wasn't terribly sad about leaving him; more so, I was worried he'll get sick again. We were just small talking as the car pulled up next to us. Surprisingly, no one came out, so I just hugged grandfather and opened the door. First person I see is Narumi-Sensei – partly cause he's the only one in the back of the car. I smiled, realizing he hadn't noticed me yet, so I called out to him and tackled him with a hug. He was tense at first but after realizing it was more he relaxed.

'Mikan~! My how you've grown!' He said whilst I was trying to sit back up.

Of course I've grown! Hehe, I'm no longer that flat chested girl _that boy _used to make used to make fun of. I mentally laughed as if I'd just won a beauty contest. Now he won't be able to make fun of me anymore~ Uh - NOT THAT I CARE OR ANYTHING! But seriously, I'm happy with how my body turned out.

I called out my last good-bye to my grandfather before closing the car door. Sighing mentally, I relaxed in the car seat and looked out the window, watching the landscape go by.

'So Mikan, excited to see everyone again?' He asked with a smile.

'Yup! I can't believe it's been 5 years already~ Time sure flies…' I answered him happily, although, there's one person I DON'T want to see.

Who are you most excited to see?' he said, pausing before adding, 'possibly a certain boy with black hair and crimson red eyes?' …I'd say bingo if he was asking me who I don't want to see. But Sensei doesn't know that I hate Natsume, so it's not like he's asking to annoy me… Or is he?! Haha, no, of course he isn't…

I personally think I have every right to hate Natsume. I was always trying to get along with him and be his friend but he'd always repay my kindness with sly remarks and insults. He even stole my first kiss at that Christmas party! And how at the Academy's festival he called me flat chested in front of so many people! Maybe I've just blocked it out of my memory, but I don't remember a single time he was nice to me. Honestly, I'm slightly relieved that I hate him… He deserves it.

But deep down, I know that him being hated by me won't affect him in the slightest. So I shouldn't need to think about it much.

'Oh, Mikan, you'll have to have your Alice ability tested. Maybe you'll be able to gain a new star.' Narumi-Sensei told me, causing me to be pulled out of my thoughts of that'd _crimson eyed devil_.

'Really? Then I'm going to try my best~!' I said whilst smiling to myself. 'Sensei, I'm actually rather tired. Do you mind if I sleep for a while?'

'Sure, I don't mind. Go ahead, it is a long journey after all.' He said calmly.

'Mikan, hey, Mikan!' Someone's calling me… I don't want to get up though…

'Mmm?'

'We're here. Come on, get up.' It was Narumi-Sensei… Wait, we're here all ready?! I shot up, banging my fore head against Sensei's in the process… 'Owww'

'That hurt me too you know, Sensei!' I groaned out of pain, 'Why was your head so close to mine anyway?'

'I was gonna head-butt you, but you seemed to have a similar idea…' He complained

'Why on Earth would you wake me up like that?!' I'm really not amused…

He just looked at me and I looked at him… He looks ridiculous holding his forehead like that!

'Hahaha, Sensei, you look really weird!' I said, laughing at him.

'You can't talk Mikan!' He said laughing back at me

'I really missed you Sensei' I said, suddenly relieved to be back at the Academy.

'Welcome back' He said whilst lending me a hang out of the car.

I let go of his hand, and looked around. This place hasn't changed… It's Monday, so everyone's in class though.

'Mikan, come. We'll go test your Alice ability now so they can give you, your proper star-ranked bedroom. I nodded, and followed Sensei away from the car.

'Hotaru, Sumire, Ruka, Tsubasa, everyone...I'm back,' I whispered to myself as I followed Sensei.


	3. Back To Class B

**Natsume's POV**

_Why? Why Natsume? I've done so much for you... So why? No. Never mind, it doesn't matter anymore. Not matter what you do; I'm not going to return. It's your fault anyway._

'Natsume! Hey!' A voice was calling me, but it sounded so distant. 'Natsume, wake up!'

I jolted up, to be greeted by the worried face of Ruka. Why's he looking so worried?

'What's wrong, Ruka?' I asked, my voice quiet and weak. What's wrong with me? Why am I sweating so much, I've just been sleeping…

'You… You were screaming… Are you sure you're okay?' He asked being overly dramatic about the whole thing. 'Was it that dream… the one about Mikan?'

'…'

'Natsume! It's not your fault she left. No one knows why she left, well, except for Narumi-Sensei but he won't tell anyone anything. Why do you keep insisting it's your fault!?' Ruka told me fiercely.

'Damn it, Ruka. I don't want to talk about that stupid, flat-chested girl. It just ruins my mood.' I dismissed the topic quickly, whilst standing up and walking away, not wanting to talk about _her_. The one whose been tormenting my dreams.

It's always pitch-black and I'm totally alone. It's silent, so silent you can feel yourself going crazy, just craving something to make a sound. But just as that thought crosses my mind, _she_ starts speaking. Repeating words of hatred towards me. Mocking me, spiteful words of what used to be. A time no one can return to nor try to get back. But the words she speaks feel so close, _she _feels so close, close enough to out-stretch my arms and pull her into an embrace. But no matter how far I stretch my arm. Mikan, she'll never be somewhere I can get to. _Mikan_, the girl who never stopped smiling and never gave up on something once she set her mind to it. I can never tell her how sorry I am for always being someone so despicable. But of course, I'll _never_ tell _anyone_ this. Because, even if I broadcasted this to the whole school. It won't bring Mikan back.

**Ruka's POV**

Natsume got up and started walking away. I know he'll never admit it to anyone, but he really misses Mikan. Everyone _knows_ those two were fated to be together. No matter what. But he just won't open up to anyone about it. I sighed, as I started following him to our next class. The last class of the day.

**Mikan's POV**

'Sensei~~~ How much longer?' I asked Narumi-Sensei for about the hundredth time.

'I already told you, not long now.' He said forcing a smile, hehe, he's so fun to annoy.

'Do you think I did ok?' I asked trying to turn the mood into a more serious one.

'I think you did very well. I'm surprised you've been able to improve so much, Mikan. You probably improved more than you would've if you were at the academy…' He replied in all seriousness.

'Yeah, you're probably right. I had to use my nullification Alice a lot, since tons of people kept coming after me. I hope I at least get to be star-rank 2…' I said, sighing at the end.

'Haha, I'm sure you'll _at least_ be star-rank 2' He said reassuringly. I just smiled at his kindness.

'Ah! But I bet Permy's already star-rank 3!' I said gasping. Even if I'm star-rank 2, she'll still make fun of me for being one rank lower! Nooo…

'Haha, Mikan, you'll be fine.'

'…' I just glared at him. 'You're just saying that because you don't know what it's like to feel the wrath of Permy!'

'…Ahaha, I suppose your right!' He laughed at the predicament, then added ' Look, they're coming with your results.'

I looked over to where his gaze was fixed. Jumping up, I ran over to them excitedly.

'Mikan Sakura, correct?' Asked the first person.

'Yes, you're correct.'

'Here's your result.' The second person handed me a envelope before they both turned around and walked away.

'Not very friendly, are they sensei? I said in a very neutral way.

'Well, their not really meant to be…' He paused, 'So are you going to open it or just stare at it all day?'

I looked at him, then slowly started opening the envelope. 'Uh!'

'What? What rank is it?' He asked quickly.

'…' I can't believe this…

'Mikan?' He asked, sounding a bit concerned.

'Clue: Only one' I said before dropping to the floor.

'Oh…Mikan, it's ok. You can improve…' He said as he slowly crouched down next to me.

'Haha, sensei! You should see your face~!' I laughed before adding, 'I got special, so I don't think I can improve…'

Narumi-Sensei just looked at me. Speechless. Should I be offended that he didn't think that it was possible for me to get the highest rank? Well, whatever, I'm just happy I did so well.

'Sensei~? Hello~ Are you ok?' Pausing then I added, 'Uh! A UFO!'

That got his attention, haha, works like a charm~

'Really Mikan, really?' He just looked at me, then suddenly swooped me into a hug 'Good for you! You deserve it 100%'

'So uh, can we go see my room now? Can we, can we?' I questioned him excitedly.

'No.' He stated. My heart dropped… Why not? 'We've got to get your stuff first!'

'… Geez, you scared me!' I scolded, and then added 'But if I were you, I probably would've done the same. Hehe, well, lead the way Narumi-Sensei~!'

When we arrived at my new room, I gasped out of surprise – and joy, too see that my new room was rather large, although it's empty, but that's more of a plus to be honest, because it gives me more room to decorate it to my tastes! It's currently furnished with a queen sized bed in the center, which was decorated in a gradient of blue-purple-pink; a white dresser, with some cherry blossom flowers in a see through vase on top of it and a rather large mirror above it; next to the dresser was a washing basket; a desk and chair, which doesn't look terribly comfortable – meaning I will try my best not to use it; and an empty book case, that should come in handy.

The room even had a great view from the large windows on either side of my bed. The curtains are creamy-white and made of silk, the windows are open so the curtains are fluttering gracefully in the breeze, it looked really pretty actually. I walked over to the window and peered down, it was quite high up. Hmm, I wonder if anyone I know could get in my room through the window? Not that it really matters though, haha.

I walked over to my bed and flopped onto it. Sighing from the total relaxation I'm currently feeling. This all felt too good to be true. My last thought was of meeting my friends from 5 years ago, tomorrow's finally the day.

**Narumi-Sensei's POV**

She was admiring the beautiful room, when she walked over to her bed and flopped onto it. She must be tired. Well, it has been a rather full day for her. I closed the silk curtains – not that it changed much of the little accessibility to the room but oh well, and I carefully lifted her up and placed her properly under the covers of her bed.

Before leaving the room, I wrote a quick note on some paper for her about tomorrow morning:

_Mikan, I'll come get you at 8:15am, please be ready to meet your friends again~_

_Narumi-Sensei_

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up feeling really refreshed; the sun's just rising so it's probably about 5:30am. Blinking a couple times as I stretched out my arms. Groaning I got out of my warm and cozy bed as soon as my body lost contact with the blankets the cold hit me as though it was trying to freeze me to death. I shivered as I walked over to the window. Looking down at myself I realized I was still in the clothes I came here in… Now that I think about it, Narumi-Sensei must of put me in bed properly so it's probably a good thing I'm still wearing my clothed from yesterday. Haha, he's such a nice sensei~

Uh! I should probably get ready… Even though I still have tons of time, I just can't take this excitement any longer! I really want to see everyone~~~

I opened up the curtains and even though it's freezing cold I also opened the windows… but just a little… I slowly walked over to my dresser, bending down slightly; I opened the 2nd draw and took out the high school uniform. Placing it on top of the dresser I went over to my suitcase and took out a bra and underwear, then quickly walking back over to my dresser. Slipping out of my current clothes, I tossed them into the washing basket – which was on the right side of the dresser. Quickly putting on my undergarments so the chill won't actually freeze me, but as I was reaching for my school uniform my reflection caught my attention. I don't mean to sound weird, but I've never really paid that much attention to my appearance. For the first time I actually looked at myself. My eyes were still the same light hazel color, my eye lashes are now a bit thicker and lusher making my eyes stand out, my hair's longer and it's slightly darkened too, my skin is still creamy – but not pale, my chest size is actually a good size for me in my opinion - 12D, my stomach is nicely defined – not meaning I have abs or anything. Thinking of appearance, how should I style my hair today…? Maybe I should get dressed before I think about my hair…

Looking over at the clock on my bedside table, the time said 6am

Question number 1: How has it been 30minutes?

Question number 2: Maybe I should take a shower…? Wait, if I take a shower, I run the risk of being seen by my old classmates, so I probably shouldn't. Sighing, I accepted the fact of not being able to have a shower. Turning back around to face the mirror something caught my eye, a door, how did I not notice that before? Blinking a couple times to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. Nope, it's definitely there. Cautiously walking over to it, I opened the door – it's a bathroom… That's right! I forgot that people with the Special star-rank get an on suite~

Yay! That means I can have a shower~ Quickly going back to my suitcase, I got out shampoo and conditioner and a strawberry scented body wash. The cool thing about this body-wash is that the scent kind of soaks into your skin so the scent of strawberries stays for ages. Humming to myself, I walked back into the bathroom, closed the door, placed my towel on the rack, and my shampoo, conditioner and body-wash on the side of the shower/bath. It was one of those baths that also have a shower connected to it, that will come in handy~ I turned on the shower - trying to get it at the best temperature, soon the bathroom was nice and steamy. I hoped into the shower and pulled the shower curtain closed. Humming to myself whilst thinking of my reunion with everyone. Hopefully they aren't mad about me not telling anyone I was leaving…

**Narumi-Sensei's POV**

I knocked on Mikans door. She should be ready by now. And since class is going to start soon so everyone is probably already there.

'Coming~!' I heard Mikan call, then footsteps coming closer. I heard the clicking of a lock and then Mikan swiftly opened the door. 'Hiii, Sensei~ I'm ready to go, just let me get my bag…'

She walked back into her room, grabbed her bag - which was on her bed and then quickly walked back over to me. She stepped outside, turned around and locked her door.

'So Sensei, do you know whose in my class?' She asked at me as we started walking.

'Yup, and you'll never believe it,' I said, pausing for effect, then added 'everyone from class B and in fact, your also still called Class B~' I smiled at her. She seemed happy, but soon her face changed into a face of disgust.

'I don't suppose you mean most of the people? Surely not _everyone_ from Class B is in my class…' She said, I just shook my head knowingly. She's talking about Natsume.

'Yes, Mikan. _Everyone_.' I told her, as I looked at my watch. 'We should fasten the pace. It's already 8:25'

'Okay, I'm still rather excited. But…' she paused, 'What if everyone's mad at me for not telling them?'

I chuckled, 'Sure, some people will be annoyed still and want to know why you didn't tell anyone. But I'm sure they'll all be happy to see you again.' I told her reassuringly.

'Yeah, hopefully you're right' She smiled. 'Also, Sensei, can we keep me being a Special star-rank a secret for now, please?

'Why?'

'I don't know. I just want them to find out themselves rather than me telling them.' She shrugged.

That's a rather weird request, but okay. It's a secret between you and me.' I paused, 'And the rest of the teachers at this school…'

'Haha, okay, thanks.' She smiled.

I stopped in front of the door to class B, it's 8:31 so school just started. Looking at Mikan, I mouthed 'You ready?' She nodded. I nodded in return and opened the sliding door.

'Okay class. Settle down, settle down.' I called out. Everyone's attention landed on me, well, mostly everyone. 'Today, we have a new student' I paused, 'I hope you all get along.'

I motioned for Mikan to come in. And she complied. As soon as her face was visible most people recognized her, but it wasn't till she was facing the class that people starting calling to her.

'Mikan?!' Hotaru called, 'Mikan is that really you?'

'Mikan, you're back!' Sumire also called out.

Everyone saying Mikans name got _his _attention, he looked up from the manga he was reading and his eyes landed on her.

**Mikan's POV**

Narumi-Sensei walked into the classroom. 'Okay, class. Settle down, settle down.' He called out to the class, 'Today, we have a new student' he paused before saying, 'I hope you all get along.'

He motioned for me to come in, and I did so. Once I was standing in front of everyone, Hotaru and Sumire – and others, started calling me. Hotaru was actually crying, and Sumire looked super happy. My eyes landed on someone. A familiar appearance of black hair and

Crimson red eyes, looking down at his lap – probably reading manga. Before he had the chance of seeing me look at him, I adverted my eyes to the rest of the class.

I felt his eyes on me. I for some reason it didn't piss me off as much as I thought it would.

'Everyone, I'm Mikan Sakura. I hope we can get along like before' I smiled. I'm finally back.


	4. Ruka and Hotaru

**Ruka's POV**

It's currently Tuesday morning, and I'm sitting on the grass with my girlfriend.

'Hey, Natsume!' I heard Hotaru call out to our crimson-eyed friend.

'Oh, hey Hotaru' Natsume called back as he swiftly continued walking to God knows where – probably the large Sakura tree out back, it's extremely isolated and that's where Mikan and him would hang out occasionally before she left.

'Ruka, what's up with him?' Hotaru glanced up at me, her voice changed but the expression on her face stayed the same. She's gotten better over time, I mean, before she would always speak in the same pitch and tone. So it's an improvement. Anyone who doesn't really know Hotaru might think she likes Natsume, but that's not the case. Although she may not seem like it, she's actually a really caring person. She used to hate Natsume for always being a dick to Mikan – not that she can really talk… It's funny though, after we started dating, Natsume warmed up to her a little, no way near as much as he warmed up to Mikan, but it's better than nothing. In a way, we've become a trio but sometimes we join in with others and become a bigger group – Hotaru and I more than Natsume does though.

'…Honestly, I don't know. I think it has something to do with what he said to me this morning…' I replied, thinking back to our conversation earlier today on the phone.

"_Hey Ruka… something doesn't feel right about today…." I heard Natsume's cold voice come through the phone._

"_What do you mean?" I mumbled, normally I'd probably not be so slow but, currently, I'm still in bed. Natsume woke me up by calling me – which is strange, cause he never calls anyone. _

"_I just…I have a bad feeling about today, Ruka" Natsume sighed as he tried to get his head around what exactly he was feeling. I mean, how else could he possibly explain what he means to me if he doesn't actually know himself? _

"…_Well, OK, that all?" I replied, probably a little too slowly for his liking. But hey, he's the one who woke me up at 6am._

'…Oh.' Was all she replied as she snuggled closer into me. It's been a year and a half since Hotaru and I started dating. Although, we've actually had mutual feelings for each other since about 2 years ago. Even though we had a mutual love, it'd only been a few years since Mikan vanished, so she didn't want a relationship - she missed Mikan too much. And I couldn't blame her, so we stayed friends but over time we decided we wanted to have that special-bond. So we started dating. We've only had one fight, but because of it, we've actually gotten closer. Neither of us could stand being apart, especially seeing one another so sad and knowing it was our fault. Everyone reckons we'll be together forever and I do too. We've even traded our Alice Stones – which is in fact a very special thing. It's kind of like a vow that you'll always be together.

'You know what, Ruka? I actually have a good feeling about today.' She murmured quietly, as she watched the clouds.

'In a way, I do too, but… I can't help but wonder…' I was about to continue when we heard the bell ring, signifying that we should start heading to class. 'Come on, let's go.' I said standing up before lending her a hand up to. And with that, we slowly started walking to class, hand in hand.

**Natsume's POV**

'Hey, Natsume!' I heard Hotaru shout to me from across the field. She was currently wrapped up in Ruka's embrace. _Do they have no shame? Well, whatever, it's nothing too horrible._

'Oh, hey Hotaru' I called back to her, not bothering to look at them. I'm in a hurry to get out of here.

As I was about to slouch down against the Sakura trees trunk, I heard the bell go. I was planning on skipping first period, but I felt drawn to going. Like, it's important or something. I leaned back against the tree, breathing in deeply. My thoughts always ended up being about Mikan whenever I come here. I promised myself I wouldn't come here once I entered high school, but I can't help it. I _need_ to come here…Just like how I _need her_.

I should really get to class… Jumping up, I decided to jog to class. I may as well get rid of some of my energy before having to sit through another one of Narumi's lectures. God, I swear, no matter how many times I have him, he always finds a way to get more annoying than the last time.

She was surrounded by people in less than a second. Some happy, a few annoyed – at her leaving without telling anyone, but mostly, relieved to see her well and happy.


	5. You Should Know

**Natsume's POV**

Before I knew it; I was jumping on the desks still in front of me to get to her. Even if she's just a figment of my imagination - I have to touch her. I _need_ her to be in my embrace. Even just once. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, except for hers. Is she purposely avoiding me?! In the split second before I reached out to grab her hand, she looked me straight in the eye. A chilling sensation broke out through my entire body. This is _definitely _Mikan. She's the only one capable of making me feel this way.

My hand wrapped tightly onto her wrist - I have to talk to her privately. My body started moving on it's own: through the door, down the hall, taking a left, winding in and out of the empty corridors. Out through the last door - my eyes blinked quickly a couple times trying to adjust to the new bright light. It was only now that I noticed her delicate wrist twisting, trying to escape my much larger and stronger hand. I looked back at her, her eyes were hard and her mouth was twisted in a distasteful scowl.

'What? What do you want, _Natsume?'_ She spat out, as though the very thought of my name was so unbelievably disgusting.

'Where were you?!' I said - probably a little bit too demanding for this situation. And with that one sentence her scowl only grew and her eyes only got darker.

'What's it matter to _you_?' Her words were sharp, like pouring lemon into a wound. "What's it matter to me?" It matters a whole lot to me! Does she have any idea how much I- we missed her? How worried everyone was about her? Why can't she see how much I… how much I missed her?! She's so stupid!

'It matters to me because you just up and vanished one day!' I said, raising my voice only slightly. For a split second the scowl on her face disappeared and was replaced by a surprised sort of look, but only for a second.

'You're the one that wanted me to leave!' She almost screamed at me. When the hell did I say that… _No, she can't mean…_ The last time I saw her she ran off crying, did she interpret that as me wanting her to vanish?

'What… do you mean?' Out of all the things I could've said, these are the only words that actually came out.

'You-you should know Natsume!' And with that, she was gone.

**Mikan's POV**

As I was talking to Hotaru, I noticed everyone else looking in the direction of loud footsteps. In the one second of time left, I managed to look the one I hate dead in the eye before he gripped my wrist and pulled me outside the classroom. But he didn't stop there, he kept on going to God knows where. All I could do was twist my wrist hysterically in hopes of him letting go. He didn't let go until we were _safely _outside.

What's his deal? Why on Earth did he drag me out here? _Maybe he's sad? _What-? No. No. No. No. The only thing Natsume would get sad over is his sister. I can't take this silence any longer!

'What? What do you want, _Natsume?'_ I spat out harshly… more harshly than intended. I said his name for the first time since… forever… But alas, it was not said in terms of love; just hatred. _Hatred that he deserves._

'Where were you?!' He said quite demandingly. But, why does it matter to him? He should've been happy I left, why's he acting like _I'm_ in the wrong?

'What's it matter to _you_?' My words were sharp, but I spoke nothing but the truth.

'It matters to me because you just up and vanished one day!' He said, raising his voice only slightly.

'You're the one that wanted me to leave!' I almost screamed at me. Feeling as though if I said one more harsh word to him, I'd end up crying. I don't want to do that. Not anymore.

'What… do you mean?' He said clearly in thought.

'You-you should know Natsume!' And with that, I left. I can't look at the one I loved so dearly when I was young.


	6. You Never Noticed?

**Hotaru's POV **

Natsume held on to Mikan's wrist tightly, as he walked quickly out of the room. I was about to go get her back, but the second I took one step forward, I was abruptly stopped by Ruka as he shook his head as if saying; let them be alone. I intertwined my fingers with him and guided him back to our desk.

'...You're worried about her.' Ruka's smooth voice stated calmly. As he plopped down next to me.

'Yeah...' I mumbled as his arm instinctively wrapped around my shoulders. I have no reason to be worried, I know that. But just the way Mikan's expression changed as she saw him… it worried me. Deeply.

'Natsume won't hurt her. He couldn't if he wanted to, he loves her afterall.' Ruka paused as he glanced over at me, before adding 'But that's not what's worrying you, is it?'

I lowered my head onto his shoulder, closing my eyes, as I let out a slow sigh. 'No, it's not.' I paused for a second, unsure whether to say it or not, 'Did you see how Mikan's face changed as soon as she saw Natsume?'

'...' He didn't answer, just simply observed me. As if he were reading my thoughts. 'She did have a lot of time to think about all the bad things Natsume did to her, didn't she?'

'Precisely.' I said as I sat up straight, sliding out of Ruka's grasp so I could look him in the eyes. 'But Natsume's had a lot of time to think about how he misses her...'

'So now we've got a madly in love - but still in denial about it, Natsume and a highly angered Mikan, who can't even look at Natsume without her face contorting into an expression of distaste.' He said, finishing my sentence and looking me back in the eyes before sighing and wrapping his arm back around me.

'So basically, this situation will either go exquisitely well or horribly, horribly wrong.' As I finished my sentence, the classroom door slid open and in came Mikan...alone. 'And so far, the latter one seems more likely.'

'Hotaruuuuuuuuu!' Mikan's voiced pierced through my thoughts as she skipped over to Ruka and me.

'Yes?' I responded calmly as she inspected my face.

'Waaaaaah, you're so mean, Hotaru!' She whined as she crawled onto the chair next to me. Once she had successfully done so, she paused for a second, inspecting Ruka's and my position. 'Since when were you two so close?'

'We always have been, you've just never noticed it' Ruka responded with a chuckle.

'Really?!' She replied, wide-eyed, 'No way, I would've noticed!

'Whilst you were off chasing after Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka had a lot of time to get closer, Mikan!' Koko shouted out, stupidly. I sent a quick glare in his direction, but he didn't get the message apparently because he ended up adding suggestively, 'Speaking of Natsume, what did you two get up to before?'

'Haha, Koko, it's my first day back~! Let's not spend it just talking about my past affections for Natusme' Mikan laughed as she gotout the textbooks required for our current lesson. But a few seconds later, once her face was supposedly out of view of everyone, her expression contored into a look of pure hatred - I had just seen whilst she was dragged out of the classroom by Natsume.

I felt Ruka move closer to me and whisper, 'Natsume has a lot of work in store for him, if he really does love Mikan thta much.' I giggled as his face moved away from mine. He then looked at me before saying, ' I'll be right back. '

He's going to go find Natsume, I just know it. Shaking my head with a slight smile before turning to Mikan, I said happily, 'So, we have a lot of catching up to do - don't we?'

Mikan giggled, Ýup, we do~'

**Ruka's P.O.V**

I walked around campus - and it's a big campus, looking for Natsume. Where on Earth did he go? He's not in the cafeteria or the libary... That's when I saw the Sakura blossoms.

He was leaning against the large Sakura tree's trunk, he must of heard footsteps because his head snapped up. And for a second, I saw a glimps of the _old _Natsume. A little kid, with so many problems, he'd simply given up.

'Hey.' I walked over to him, hoping he was okay.

'Hey, Ruka.' Natsume sighed, then looked me in the eye.

He's going to ask me about Mikan.


	7. My Boyfriend's An Idiot

**Natsume's P.O.V**

There's so many questions, answers I won't be told. I know that. As I looked at Ruka, I knew he wouldn't tell me. He'd want me to figure it out by myself, because that's what will help me most - or so he says. But maybe, just this once, he'll tell me something. Anything. I watched as he sat down crossing his legs, and almost instantly a few squirrels had climbed onto him - typical.

'Ruka-'I began before he cut me off.

'She hates you, Natsume.' He looked away from the squirrel he was currently patting and looked at me sympathetically, 'She really does.'

I could feel my blood boiling, as all these thoughts dashed through my mind. One after the other. When did she start hating me? What happened to Mikan? What did I do to make her hate me? Will she always hate me? Or will she eventually stop? WHAT THE FUCK AM I MEANT TO DO?!

All these questions, but only one word escaped my mind, 'Why?'

Ruka watched me for a few seconds, as if weighing up whether he should tell me something or not. He obviously went with the latter because he simply shook his head slowly before standing up. 'Sorry, Natsume. You-'

'Need to find out by myself. Yeah. Okay.' I stated irritatedly.

Ruka stood there a few seconds, before reluctantly turning away but just before leaving he looked over his shoulder, 'You should come back to class... don't give up.' And with that he left, with the squirrels still clinging on his shoulders.

It's true, ever since Mikan left, I've tried being better than I used to be.

Mikan. She saved me. She saved my little sister and myself from Persona. She's the reason I didn't leave this bloody academy with my sister and dad when I had the chance. I didn't want my time with her to come to an end. Mikan's done so much for me, but all I did in return was torment her and give her reasons to hate me. I get that, but even so, what did she mean by I'm the one that wanted her to leave? The day after she left was like hell, no matter what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I missed her. I really missed her. Her presence, her kindness, her irritating perseverance. I just missed her. But, what can I do now? She hates me, how am I meant to change that.

"You should come back to class... don't give up." Ruka always knows what to do in these sort of situations, he never has problems like this. So maybe I should try listening to him, it's not ideal but I guess I might as well go.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Ruka got back just before our English teacher did, so I'd have to wait til break to talk to him, I mean, it has been ages so I wonder what other interesting things have happened since I've been gone~ Hotaru isn't much of a gossip girl~ I laughed to myself, it really is nice being back with everyone.

I will be honest, english is not my best subject so it's slightly difficult staying on task... Plus, that stupid idiot keeps popping up in my head. Why do I keep thinking about him anyways? I hate him. I shouldn't be all weird like this. Natsume is currently only two people away from me, so that must be why I'm thinking about him. He's too close to me. I'm not going to forgive him. He really doesn't.

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

This is ridiculous. Mikan's lost deep in thought, Natsume's all fidgety and Ruka's just smiling like this isn't a problem. Does he plan on just leaving these two's awkward relationship to them? Doesn't he think we should help, even a little? Okay, I cannot focus like this.

'Excuse me,' I called out, 'Ruka isn't feeling well, should I take him to the nurse?'

Our teacher nodded and instantly continued writing on the board. Ruka gave me a confused look, but obediently followed me out of class acting unwell. Just as we left I remember that we were the only one's in between Mikan and Natsume... but, I'm sure it'll be fine. They're in class after all.

Ruka already knew I just needed to talk to him, so we went to our spot without exchanging a glance. Our spot was just out of anyones view. About a five minute walk into the forest - next to the academy, there's a big oak tree, and that's where we spend most our time together.

Ruka is one of my best friends, I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. People say going out with your bestfriend is the best because you already know everything about them, and you'll never argue. But that's not entirely true, you learn more about someone once you begin a romantic relationship with them. things they wouldn't tell a friend, thing's they didn't even know about themselves. And you're gonna have arguments and tension in your relationship at times - Ruka and I have just been lucky. We care about each other more than our pride, I'll never let something immature and unnecessary tear us apart. Because Ruka is the one I want to stay with.

But that doesn't mean I don't think he's an idiot sometimes.

'What's up, Hotaru?' He asked with a quizzical glance at me before sitting down against the trunk of the oak tree.

'Are you going to help Natsume?' I asked as I stood there watching him.

'Maybe. I think this'll be good for him though.' Ruka responded as he watched a dragonfly hover past him. 'Why, do you think I should help him or something?'

'I plan on helping Mikan.' I stated, 'She has to have some weird reason that made her think about Natsume badly. I mean, -'

'She loved him when she was here even though he was cruel to her at the time.' He finished for me. 'I know, Hotaru. Mikan will forgive him eventually IF Natsume gives it his all. But with him as he is now, that's not likely. Natsume won't challenge himself no matter how much he wants something, sure, he saved his sister with the help of all of us though. That's why, I think this is a good opportunity for him to learn to try harder and to pursue something important to him. Don't you think so too?'

He's right. This is a good opportunity in that sense, but, I can't stand this. Why are they being so immature? Why can't Natsume just sincerely apologize to Mikan - at least then she knows he's sorry!

I walked over to Ruka with my head hanging low. Sitting down next to him, I relaxed my head on his shoulder. He chuckled at my immature state, a side of me only he knows and gets to see. The first time I opened up to him like this, he was shocked but instantly hugged me tightly saying things like "You're sooo cute, Hotaruuu".

My boyfriend's an idiot.

I won't lie, it felt nice hearing him say that. It made my heart beat faster, and I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. But at the time, I didn't feel embarrassed, I simply felt at peace. When Ruka holds me, everything just falls into place and my paranoid mind relaxes for a while.

My hand slowly interlaced with Ruka's, and a familiar sensation of happiness filled my heart whilst a thousand butterflies set flight in my stomach. How did I ever get so lucky?

Ruka kissed the top of my head before resting his head against the tree trunk. And we just stayed there. In complete bliss. As the sun shone on our skin and the trees gently swayed in the breeze, we fell asleep. Hands still interlaced. Ruka, I love you. but I can't tell you that just yet.


	8. Hugs and Kisses

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I sat down next to Ruka - who was cuddling with Hotaru behind their desk. Sighing I glanced at Mikan, she doesn't seem bothered by it so why am I bothered by it? God, I wish they'd just quit it every once in a while. I swear their secretly joined at the hip or something.

Just as I had gotten over it, and started paying attention in class. Hotaru announced Ruka wasn't feeling well so she'll 'take him to the nurse'. They do this every so often, when they just want time alone or to talk about something, Ruka will act unwell and Hotaru would convince the teacher. Not that it matters, I'm the only one who notices that they don't come back for hours. When I questioned others on it, they seemed totally bemused by the idea.

Now it's just me and Mikan, all alone in the back row. She seems to be bothered by this way more than Hotaru and Ruka cuddling right next to her. Not only that, she looks like she's having problems with the work we're doing. Without thinking, I slid over two chairs so that I'm in the one next to her.

'What do you think you're doing?' She hissed quietly, sending me a quick glare.

'Sitting next to you. Do you have a problem with that?' I replied, rather too quickly for my liking.

'Actually, yeah, I do.' She answered without looking at me.

'Too bad.' I stated, trying not to let my disappointment show - what else should I expect? She hates me, I know that.

'...' She thought for a second, then looked at me 'Well, if you insist on sitting there, you have to help me with this.' She motioned towards the English work in front of her.

'Yeah, I can do that.' I agreed neutrally, 'So English is your weak spot?'

'I said you had to help me if you sit there, not converse with me.' She snapped. Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought. I guess Mikan doesn't want to forgive me, that's going to make it really difficult.

**Tsubasa's P.O.V**

I was resting in a tree, skipping class when I heard footsteps. Pulling my beanie off my eyes, I saw Misaki running towards me.

'TSUBASA!' Misaki called, 'MIKAN- MIKAN- SHE'S BACK!'

'What? No, you must be seeing things. She's been gone for five years.' I replied, sadly.

'No, she's actually back. Tsubasa, please come with me to go steal her from class' She whined, looking at me pleadingly.

'This is just like all those other times we've been told she's back. This will be no different.' The more we talk about this, the more I'm starting to miss Mikan.

'Tsubasa, if you don't come with me - no more kisses for a month.' She stated as she turned to start walking away.

'Ack! Noooo, Misakiiiii~ Okay, I'll come! I'll comeee!' I whined, jumping out of the tree and running towards her. She span back around, facing me.

'Good.' She stated, 'I'd hate that too'

Smiling, I moved forward and secured her in my embrace. She delicately placed her arms around my neck - pulling me closer. Inch by inch, our lips got closer. I made the final move, locking my lips with hers. It was pure bliss, connecting with her like this. It makes my senses go crazy. Holding her in my arms, smelling her sweet sweet scent. I smiled against her lips. We've been dating for years now. And even though smallest thing makes my senses go crazy still. This girl just continues to surprise me.

We're in our last year of highschool, and we've both changed quite a bit. Appearance wise rather than maturity. Misaki grew out her soft pink hair so it's now just below her shoulders - I'm totally loving the new look. As for me though, the only thing that's changed is I've gotten more muscles. I took my time though.

'God, I love you.' I whispered.

'I know, now come on - let's go see Mikan.' She giggled and pulled out of our embrace, 'Oh, and, I love you too.'

**Yup. I'm never going to get over this girl. **

**Mikan's P.O.V**

We're only about half way through English, Natsume's still too close for comfort but I can't seem to do anything about it at the moment. At least he's helping me with my work though.

The classroom is dead quiet as we all just get our work done. I'm going to die from boredom anytime soonnn.

'Excuse us.' I heard two voices from outside the classroom door.

'Come in.'Our teacher called

A really pretty girl with pink hair walked in, followed by a boy with black shaggy hair.

'Ah!' I said surprisedly, and a little too loudly. Both the girl and the boy looked at me.

'Mikan?' The boy asked.

'Ah...yeah?' I double asked, slightly confused as to how these two beautiful people knew my name.

He started walking towards me, the pink haired girl just stood there smiling. He got quicker and was right in front of me in just a few seconds.

'It's me!' He smiled, 'Tsubasa'

My eyes started getting teary, I knew I'd see him but, this is way sooner than I thought I would. He laughed and out stretched his arms, signalling for me to hug him. And I did. Forgetting my age, I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist while sobbing. We stayed ike that for a few minutes before I remebered the girl.

'So, you're Misaki?' I questioned looking at the girl.

'Hi, Mikan' She smiled.

I jumped out of Tsubasa's embrace and ran to her, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

'I missed you so muchhhh' I complained, 'I didn't even recognize you, you're so beautiful now, Misakiii~ Really really beautifullll'

She laughed at my childish behaviour and patted my head, 'You are too, Mikan. You're gorgeous.'

**Tsubasa's P.O.V**

We walked into the classroom after hearing the teacher call out. I looked around the room frantically. Mikan's not in here, I can't spot her.

'Ah!' A beautiful girl called out loudly, actually, she looks a bit like Mikan.

'Mikan?' The word escaped my lips before I thought about it.

'Ah...yeah?' Mikan replied, sounding slightly worried.

Before I knew it, I was walking towards her quickly. Once I was in front of her, I gave away my identity.

'It's me!' I paused, for affect, 'Tsubasa'

Her eyes started getting watery. I chuckled at her childishness. Out stretching my arms for her to hug me. I wasn't that surprised when she hugged me like she used to when she was upset - wrapping her legs around my waist while she sobbed.

That's when I noticed the boy she was sitting next to. Natsume. He did not look happy, at all. Are they a thing now that she's back? Should I be hugging her then? Wait, course I should be hugging her. Natsume's glaring at me, he must be really jealous of me at the moment.

Mikan pulled away and looked at, a surprisingly calm, Misaki. 'So, you're Misaki?' Mikan asked.

'Hi, Mikan' Miskai smiled. And Mikan ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

I looked at Natsume, sighing, I sat down next to him.

'What's up with you?' Natsume questioned straight away.

'You seem more pissed off than usual.' I chuckled.

'It's none of your business.' And with that, he got up and left.

Oh my god, we interrupted Mikan's class. We're gonna be in so much trouble...


	9. Our Spot

**AN: **Hey guys, I'm really really sorry for this really late update! I was luike 75% through writing this chapter months ago but my computer crashed and I had to restore it so I lost it and had to start from scratch. I got caught up in school work (I moved school) and couldn't work on it much. Anyways, hope you enjoy this much await chapter :) Thanks for all the support so far, I really hope you like it 3

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I should say something, something that implies I really care about her. _Wait, the hell. No. That's not what I'm like. I'm not changing my image for her. _Just as I was about to tease her about being bad at English, I heard her beautiful voice full with surprise.

'Ah!' As soon as she said it, I could see she was embarrassed about how loud it ending up being. God, this girl…

'Mikan?' I heard a familiar voice say. I unwilling pulled my gaze away from Mikan and looked towards the front. Damn it… It's Tsubasa and Misaki.

'Ah...yeah?' She replied unsurely. Tsubasa started walking towards us. Damn it….

'It's me… Tsubasa.' He finally informed her once he was in front of her.

Mikan's mesmerising eyes became teary in seconds. Why does he get that reaction… I got a bloody glare and declaration of hatred. _Ha, you're actually jealous? This is new._ She just keeps bringing sides to the light that even I didn't know about…

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Mikan suddenly jumped out of her seat and into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist just like she used to when she was younger. This girl is actually the cutest. Remembering who she was hugging like that, my jaw got tight and I clenched my hands together. _There's nothing I can do to stop this._ Glaring at Tsubasa I refrained myself from teaching him a lesson, a lesson to never go close to my girl again._ Ah, but she's not our girl. Not yet._

Finally Mikan decided to go hug Misaki, Tsubasa sat down next to me.

'What's up with you?' I asked calmly. I won't give him the pleasure of knowing how much him and Mikan hugging pissed me off.

'You seem more pissed off then usual.' He laughed. Oh, fuck off will you?

'It's none of your business.' Realising he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, I got up and left. I wonder how long it'll take him to realise he interrupted out class.

What the hell!? Screw him! That bloody Tsubasa came and ruined the perfect chance for me! I was FINALLY able to be close to Mikan again… This sucks!

Punching the wall with the side of my enclosed fist, I heard my English teacher raging. Turning, I was pleased to see Tsubasa and Misaki getting told off. They deserve it. Shit, I'm skipping class too…. Better leave.

Walking towards the Sakura tree that I've always gone to when I needed space. My thoughts drifted to my dear Mikan, when will she stop hating me? _Maybe… it's not that she needs time, more that I need to work towards her not hating me anymore? _Ugh, whatever. Mikan isn't the type to hold grudges. I'm certain of that.

Finally arriving at the tree, I slumped against the trunk. I'm so sick of this bullshit_, _I miss Mikan. And that fucking sucks cause she clearly doesn't miss me. I...don't know what to do. Damn it!

**Mikan's P.O.V**

'Ahem!' Mr. English coughed loudly, 'Tsubasa, Misaki. Outside now.'

Misaki slowly pulled away from our hug and Tsubasa stood up with a nervous expression. He caught my gaze, smiled and then followed Misaki and Mr. English out of the classroom.

Sitting back down in my seat, I glanced down at my notebook and noticed some notes neatly written under the exercises I was having trouble with.

_Did Natsume do this?_

As soon as class finished, I dashed out of the room. I need some time to think, alone. Where is the most secluded spot?…. I know.

Quickly turning around, I paced down the school halls quickly, dodging everyone. A few minutes of walking, I could see the beginning of the forest. A few more minutes I could see the pink petals of my favourite place on the whole school grounds. Quickening up the pace to an almost jog, that's when I noticed him. Sitting down, leaning on the trunk of the tree. _I forgot this was our spot back then. _

He looked so peaceful sleeping there, like he was having the most amazing dream. I may hate the guy, but he is gorgeous now. He always was cute, but now… His shoulders were wider, and his arms had nice firm looking muscle. His hair was still the same, coal black and shaggy in a somehow groomed looking way. He still wore those earrings – which gave him a cool, bad boy kind of vibe. His uniform was worn in a way against school regulations, but who actually follows the school dress code? His first couple buttons on his button up shirt were undone and his tie was loosely knotted.

Before I realised what I was doing, I had already moved right next to him, my hand instinctively going to touch his silky hair.

His eyes snapped open. God, it looks like I'm about to try and kiss him… I meant to hate the bloody guy, what am I doing?!

'Hi...Mikan…?' His eyes peered into mine wondrously, like he was trying to grasp what I was doing but didn't want to misinterpretate it. He knows I wasn't trying to kiss him, right?

'Why are you trying to touch my hair?' He continued as though this was a totally normal situation. I could feel my cheeks burning a brilliant red. At least he knew I wasn't trying to kiss him…

'D-don't get the wrong idea, stupid! You have something in your hair and it was bothering me so I was going to get it out but then you woke up and it's not like I was doing anything dodgy. Honest. I just, um… your hair! Getting something out of it… yeah…' I stuttered as I tried explain myself. _Why do I have to explain myself? I'm making it sound dodgy! _

He just chuckled and sat up properly. Jeez, what a jerk.

'Mikan.' His voiced ringed through my head.

'W'-what?' I responded too quickly for my liking. He just watched me for a second, before he smiled sweetly.

'Nothing. I just wanted to say your name.' He chuckled and smiled at me, 'I'm sorry, you know. For...everything.'

How could he say this to me now? How dare he? Does he even get that I hate him? Nothing he says now will change everything. I hate him but even though I hate him, his words stung my heart. _I don't want to cry in front of him, but I can feel my eyes tearing up a bit._

Before he could say anything else, I jumped up and ran away. I don't want to talk to him. I don't care about whether or not he's sorry.

_But why does leaving him hurt so much…?_


	10. Gulliver Candy

**Nastume's P.O.V**

Shit. Why did I close my eyes? It'll be weird if I open them now… but, maybe I should try talk to her now. Talk to her again, about _everything_...

No. I need to treat her like everyone else. I have every right to hate her too… She left for five years without telling everyone and she expects me to be fine with that?! She's so fucking stupid!

Feeling the presence of someone near me, I snapped my eyes open to be met by her surprised ones. Her hand was open and about to touch my...hair? Why was she trying to touch my hair?

'Hi...Mikan…?' I said slowly, as I caught her gaze. Her beautiful eyes wide with shock. This must be a very awkward situation in her mind… Haha, she's too cute. _Woah, no. No._

'Why are you trying to touch my hair?' My voice continued on, I was in fact, trying to help her out of her shock – but she couldn't know that.

'D-don't get the wrong idea, stupid! You have something in your hair and it was bothering me so I was going to get it out but then you woke up and it's not like I was doing anything dodgy. Honest. I just, um… your hair! Getting something out of it… yeah…' Her voice trailed on, she was clearly unsure about something…

She seriously is just too cute, I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips. Which was just rewarded me with an annoyed glare from Mikan and her unintentional classic sulky expression.

'Mikan.' I have to take this chance. _I have to._ I want things to be okay between us, I want her to know.

'W-what?' She responded quickly. Mikan….she really hasn't changed. Smiling subconsciously at the feeling of having her right here with me. Having all her attention focused on me. Is it wrong of me to expect her to be happy with me? Sure, everyone has a right to be upset that she didn't tell anyone but knowing Mikan, she probably thought it'd make it easier for the rest of us. But did I, considering all I've ever been is mean to her, have a right to talk to her about my pain? Won't that just make her suffer more?

Mentally groaning at the impossible decision of which I'm currently faced with, one thing stood clear. I want her to be happy, even if it makes it harder for me.

And that will always be the case, no matter how at war I am with myself...

'Nothing. I just wanted to say your name.' I shouldn't tell her… That'd be mean of me. Not that I haven't been a total jerk to her at my hypocritical self, I smiled at her.

_Bad choice._ Her eyes burned into mine, as if she were trying to read my mind. This girl just doesn't know when to stop…

'I'm sorry, you know. For…everything.' The thoughtless words escaped my lips before I could stop myself. I might not tell her everything, but I had to at least tell her that.

Her gaze was set on me, steady and deadly, yet somehow I could still see a flash of sadness as she shook. She glanced down, her thoughts completely unknown to me. And not even a second after, she jumped back up to her feet, rushing away through the trees.

Away from our spot. Away from me.

I was stuck watching her leave me, for the second time. Her figure getting further away from me. What could I do? What can I do to stop you from leaving me?! You're finally back and you're just going to leave like that? Why Mikan? _Why?!_

My body began to move on it's own, every muscle straining to reach her. I can't let her leave me again. Last time was out of my control, I couldn't of stopped her. But this time, _this time is different_.

As I got closer to her, I outstretched my right arm, grabbing her hand. Forcing her to stop.

Her small frame shook lightly, and her crying was muffled as she stood facing away from me.

_'Mikan_. Look at me' Her head slowly shook, stubbornly refusing. 'Mikan, please.'

**No one's P.O.V**

His voice cracked slightly as he tightly held onto her delicate wrist, as if it seemed that if he let go, she would be gone too. Her eyes were filled with tears as her head hung low, out of his sight. Her muffled cry was all he could hear. He did this to her, he's the one who caused her to cry. Even though not even five minutes ago he decided he wouldn't say anything if it meant she'd be happy. As the guilt swept across his face, his strong hand subconsciously let go of her wrist as his thoughts battled each other.

Mikan paused for a second as she felt his hand, that was causing her such annoying bliss let go, quickly glancing over her shoulder slightly before dashing off again. Her mind a blur, and her feelings confused. She stepped away, transitioning into running.

Whatever feelings were surfacing she refused to acknowledge them. Her legs carrying her far away from him without bothering to consider going to her next class.

Mikan was pulled out of her thoughts as she bumped into something. _Or rather, someone_. Falling down rather roughly, she continuously apologised as she scrambled back to her feet. Glancing at the poor person she ran into.

He glared up at her, resembling a certain jerk she was running away from. His eyes shone with frustration, then confusion, then happiness before finally settling on a poker face. He dragged his gaze up and down Mikan slowly, seemingly taking in her appearance.

'You're still ugly, hag.' He proclaimed as he turned his head away from her.

'Gah! Ho-how rude!' Mikan awkwardly said as she moved her arms around her body in a sense of safety from the young boys gaze. He smirked as he glanced back at her awkward stance. Seconds went by, seeming like an eternity before Mikan gasped.

'Yo-chan!' Her eyes lit up as she ran to the young boy, embracing him in a tight hug. Forgetting his rude remark for the time being.

He struggled in her grasp, attempting to escape her only to eventually give up. When she finally let go, Yoichi gasped for air, as she had squeezed all of the oxygen out of his lungs.

'You seem pretty happy.' He'd never tell, but he had purposefully walked so that she would bump into him, he had to do something since she just looked so distraught – though after that hug, he was slightly regretting it.

'Aha, you think so?' She laughed, brushing it off. Glancing around, checking for teachers. 'Um, shouldn't you only be 9 years old?'

'Yeah, someone messed up a Gulliver Candy _**(AN: One of those candies that turned him 13 years old.)**_ and I never turned back to my right age. So everyone just kind of accepted it and moved on.' He stated boringly.

'So, uh, sorry but how old are you?' Mikan questioned, as she examined the small height difference.

'I'm 14, last year of middle school this year.' He claimed, glancing around.

'Wait, you're not meant to be here, Yo-chan!'

'So? The teachers won't suspect I'm in the high school division, making this an easy place to ditch class.' He walked over to a nearby bench, sitting down on it casually.

'You shouldn't be ditching class though…' Realising she couldn't say much, her sentence awkwardly trailed off. 'Sorry Yo-chan, I gotta go - otherwise a teacher will catch me'

'Okay.' He calmly said as she ran off in the direction of her room. Did I cheer her up at all? He gazed up to the sky, losing himself to his thoughts.

Why did he even _like_ that idiot?

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I last updated :/ Writers block had me pretty bad, yeee… **

**Well, please reviewwww~ I wasn't too sure on the whole Yoichi being older thing but too late to turn back now haha, but I'd really like your thoughts on it 3**


End file.
